


Sweat

by pfaerie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaerie/pseuds/pfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweat rolls down Jack’s shoulder blades and spine to the dip right above his naked ass, almost mocking Gabe, caressing Jack in ways Gabe desperately wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent thing I wrote to clear my head. Unbeta'd so I'm really sorry for any typos or mistakes!

The beads of sweat dripping down the backs of Gabe’s thighs pool unpleasantly on the bed below him, an uncomfortably damp puddle that just serves to remind him how hot it is right now. The ancient oscillating fan is doing little more than circulate the dry air around the room, motor obnoxiously loud as it turns from left to right. Not even the open window helps cool off the room since there’s no breeze, the sun beating down from the cloudless sky.

While the heat is stifling, it’s a walk in the park compared to the year round summer that is Los Angeles weather, so Gabe is little more than annoyed by the weather.

Jack is the real nuisance, turning over for the thirtieth time in as many minutes before letting out a frustrated groan. He opens his mouth like he's going to say something, probably to complain about the heat again, but shuts it when Gabe sighs softly.

It’s too hot to be sharing a bed like this, but there’s little more to do besides sleep, and neither of them want to give up the bed for the tiny sofa in the fanless living area. Jack is radiating heat like a furnace, which is admittedly nice in the cold barracks and during winter, but right now it’s intolerable, especially with how much he keeps fidgeting and bumping against Gabe. He flips over again, angrily shaking the rickety bed and jostling Gabe from almost drifting off for a nap.

“ _ Jack.” _ Gabe says it like a warning, finally cracking open an eye to glare at the man next to him.

Jack’s face is flushed, beet red and shining with sweat. He’s biting his lower lip, trying to stifle his panting as Gabe slowly turns on his side to face him. Jack is only in his underwear, which is tight and sticking to him  _ very  _ snugly, nothing left to the imagination (not that Gabe has to  _ imagine  _ anything). Gabe is in loose shorts, though he ditched the boxers when the sweat soaked through them and made him feel like he pissed himself.

“Sorry,” Jack finally breathes, avoiding Gabe’s half-lidded gaze by wiping his forehead with his arm. It only stays dry for a few seconds before a sheen of sweat wets his face again. “This is hell.”

Gabe scoots closer to Jack, who fidgets when Gabe slides a hand across his bare stomach and nips at his earlobe, nosing the damp hair sticking to Jack’s scalp in the process. Jack tries to squirm away towards the wall when Gabe puffs out a hot breath of air on that sweet spot behind his ear. It makes Gabe laugh as he scoots closer into Jack’s space and slots himself against his side. He mouths at Jack’s neck, purposely wet and messy and with as much tongue as possible.

He trails kisses across the sharp line of Jack’s jaw to his chin and up to his mouth, peeling his arm off Jack’s chest. He almost laughs at the sound Jack makes, clearly uncomfortable with how sticky they already are before they’ve even started. Jack swallows heavily when Gabe’s hand ghosts over his throat and into his hair. He whines when Gabe shifts and leans on him, bare chests pressed together so he can kiss Jack at a better angle.

Jack’s squirming more now, impatiently digging his heels and hands into the bed as Gabe kisses and touches him all over, hand moving from Jack’s hair to his ribs and down the flank of his side. Gabe hooks a thigh over Jack’s, pinning him into place and kissing him more slowly until Jack stops fidgeting. 

It’s just like him to rush in without thinking instead of pacing himself, sure to exhaust himself before they actually accomplish anything. 

They kiss for a while, until Jack is dazed and his mouth is kiss-swollen when Gabe finally breaks away to kiss at every piece of exposed skin (and damn is there a lot) he can get his mouth on; neck, chest, collarbone, shoulders, nothing is safe from Gabe’s teeth and tongue. Deep purple marks a beacon that scream “ _ mine _ ” to anyone who can see them-which is admittedly only Jack himself since the guy insists on wearing turtlenecks.

They shift again, Gabe crawling on top of Jack to more properly pay attention to the expanse of sweaty tensing muscles set out before him. Every whimper and moan encourages Gabe to move further down Jack’s body: ribs, abdomen, hips, nothing left untouched by Gabe’s hands and lips. Jack’s boxers-which are the stupid blue ones with anchors all over them-stick to him as Gabe tugs at them, waistband rolling instead of sliding down Jack’s legs like usual. There’s a frustrated huff from Jack every time his boxers catch on his legs before he sits up to kick them off on his own.

He’s red all the way down to his chest, which is rising and falling fast as he pants hard, breathless from all of Gabe’s attention. A bead of sweat drips from his forehead and down his neck, pausing momentarily on his collarbone before sliding down his chest and abs, catching and taking smaller beads with it into the curly hair trailing below his bellybutton. The setting sun streams in through the window, blanketing Jack in golden, red light that shimmers off his wet muscles in a way that shouldn’t be as gorgeous as it is.

Jack fidgets again, and Gabe shakes off the sappy thoughts as he scoots down the bed to kiss at the soft skin where Jack’s leg meets his pelvis. Jack whines at the way Gabe bites a little too hard. The mattress creaks when Jack falls back on the mattress, bedframe groaning in protest.

If Jack was a furnace before, he’s the goddamn sun now, burning so hot that Gabe swears he’s steaming. His cock is half hard when Gabe takes it in his hand, squeezing the base before giving a few experimental pulls. He’s vaguely aware of how Jack brings an arm to his face, no doubt in an attempt to stifle any sounds he’s going to inevitably make. It’s not a very good attempt, Gabe notes, if the strangled whine that escapes deep from Jack’s throat when Gabe licks up the underside of his cock.

It's almost lazy the way he’s sucking Jack off, tongue doing most of the work as he makes his way up and down his shaft, never really getting anything past the tip between his lips. Jack’s thighs shake and threaten to close around Gabe’s head. His hips twitch, but the hand Gabe has on him keeps him in place.

There's a muffled noise-half cry, half moan-when Gabe finally- _ finally _ -starts working his mouth around Jack’s dick. He flattens his tongue and sucks him down slowly. He unsurprisingly tastes like sweat, heady and musky. Jack’s no longer trying to stifle his sounds with his arms, hands scratching at Gabe’s shaved head. 

“Gabe,” Jack warns with a sigh. Gabe glances up, takes in the way the column of Jack’s throat moves and how the sweat trickles off in fat, heavy drops to the damp pillow below, takes in the way his chest rises and falls like he’s just run a marathon and how Jack is red all over. Whatever hair isn’t glued to Jack’s scalp is sticking up in damp clumps, adorably tousled and begging to be pulled in a way Gabe can't ignore. He's almost proud that Jack looks thoroughly fucked already-even if half the credit goes to the God forsaken heat.

When their mouths meet, it's no longer the slow and steady rhythm of before, but rough and passionate as Gabe puts all his weight on Jack, elbows planted on either side of his blond head as Gabe tugs and pulls on his hair.  _ God _ -the way Jack moans when he grinds against his thigh, it’s like he’s trying to kill him.

“Gabe,” Jack sighs again, more impatiently, insistent and needy between kisses. Gabe moans and tugs his hair harder, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach. “ _ Gabe, please _ .”

Gabe pulls away with a growl and watches as Jack turns on his stomach, reaching for the duffle he’d kicked under the bed earlier that day. The sweat rolls down Jack’s shoulder blades and spine to the dip right above his naked ass almost mocking Gabe, caressing Jack in ways Gabe desperately wants to. He slides a hand up Jack’s back, wiping the sweat off Jack before dragging his mouth up the entirety of his spine to his neck where he sinks his teeth into Jack’s flesh. A hand winds its way into Jack’s hair again, pushing the wet strands up off his neck to stand on end. 

A bottle of lube is thrown unceremoniously over Jack’s shoulder, nearly smacking Gabe in the face. Jack sinks into the mattress, as if searching for the bottle was the most exhausting thing he’d done in ages.

Gabe is burning up from the inside out now, insides feeling like mush. The sweat dripping off his forehead is actually stinging his eyes, which is a shame because Jack looks fucking gorgeous with two fingers in his ass, hips twitching and sweaty muscles flexing with every twist and curl as Gabe stretches him open. Jack’s whiteknuckling the sheets when Gabe slips a third finger into him. Gabe would consider trying to figerfuck Jack to completion if he didn’t spend so much time sucking his dick and Jack hadn’t been on the edge for twenty minutes now.  _ God dammit. _ Last time he drags this out for sure.

He only rucks his shorts down to his knees, too sweaty and impatient to get kick them all the way off. He can’t roll on the condom and slick himself up fast enough, and Jack’s needy moans and whines are making Gabe even more clumsy and eager. Jack turns just enough to press his mouth to Gabe’s throat, teeth and tongue dragging before Gabe turns his head to kiss him. 

He’s got a handful of Jack’s ass in one hand in a grip hard enough to bruise, spreading him open as he lines himself up. Gabe only eases in a few inches before he snaps his hips forward, roughly burying himself inside Jack in one swift motion. Jack cries out and presses against Gabe, back flush against Gabe’s chest, sweat dripping and mixing together in salty torrents.

Every moan, gasp, and broken curse from Jack just encourages Gabe to go faster, harder, anything for more. The bed is squeaking in metallic protest, threatening to collapse any second. Gabe takes it as a personal challenge. Jack cranes his neck for a kiss, wet and sloppy since neither him nor Gabe are in the state of mind to articulate their mouths properly. Gabe swallows every noise Jack makes with a greedy hunger, as if he could somehow capture his voice all for himself.

When Jack comes, his whole body seizes up and the way he clenches on Gabe’s cock is enough to push Gabe over the edge too, teeth sinking into the hard muscle of Jack’s shoulder. He collapses on Jack and lays there for a few minutes to catch his breath. Jack’s shoulders look like a Pollock painting, splatters of red and purple all over. Gabe admires the way sweat races over the marks, following the divots left by Gabe’s teeth.

The sun is finally down and a breeze has picked up, bringing the smell of an oncoming storm into the room-which admittedly has the musky smells of sweat and sex saturating it. The oscillating fan is cooling the sweat on Gabe’s back in nice bursts. Jack finally comes to his senses and starts to shuffle beneath Gabe. He pulls out and rolls off-the way Jack shivers makes Gabe smile-pulling off the condom and tying it off.

“Well, now I’m at least three times as sweaty and sticky,” Jack comments, wiping at the white streak on his stomach with a grimace. 


End file.
